


Corporate Espionage

by lynarcher



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynarcher/pseuds/lynarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace is only kept because people choose to get their hands dirty to deal with those that don't want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporate Espionage

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So. Probably one of my favorite Gundam Wing pieces I've written. Bit AU-ish. And I like badass Quatre.

Over his glass of brandy, he sized up the man sitting across from him. While the appearance didn't lead him to be intimidating physically, there was something about the way he carried himself his posture and that made him intimidating. He was sitting with one leg crossed over the other, relaxing back in the chair, head propped up on his curled fingers.

“Mr. Winner…” he began.

“I can assure you Mr. Bower that your purchase will appear completely legal.” A cold smile appeared across his face, “Unlike all your other purchases from other less reputable sources.”

“Thank you Mr. Winner.” Jack Bower said. Who knew that Quatre R. Winner, head of Winner Enterprises Incorporated, son of known pacifist Zayeed Winner, was an arms dealer?

That cool detached smile remained on Quatre’s face. “And all the funds have been transferred to the account?”

The tone of his voice, the way he was sitting. It was like Quatre didn't expect to be attacked. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. Really, why was a child making him nervous? He had been trafficking guns since before this boy was born! But, just something in the attitude of the young man made him jumpy, and Jack Bower didn't startle easily! “Of course Mr. Winner, I have no reason to go back on our deal. But, I do have to wonder what you would pay to keep this a secret.”

Quatre’s teal eyes narrowed just a bit on the older man. Nothing about his posture or expression changed otherwise. “Mr. Bower, if you would like your company to enter financial ruin, I’m sure I could arrange something. Or perhaps you would like your daughter to find herself with ruined credit and unable to pay for college…”

His eyes widened in alarm. No one knew he had a daughter, she had her mother’s last name and he had taken every precaution against her being tracked back to him. “How did you know that?”

“I run a very thorough background check on anyone I choose to do business with.” Quatre replied quite casually.

Well there went that idea of trying to blackmail the other man. “Fine.”

The blonde smirked a bit. “It’s been a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Bower, and if you ever need anything, feel free to ask.”

That smirk was irritating, his nonchalant attitude was irritating. In fact, Jack decided, everything about the young CEO was irritating. He stood up and contemplated his choices for a moment. Oh hell with it. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out his gun. He pointed it at Quatre’s head.

Quatre stared at Jack, looking quite bored. “Really, you’re pointing a gun at me?”

Jack allowed himself a moment’s hesitation. Why wasn't he surprised? Why was he acting like this had happened so many times before?

The blonde sighed and slowly stood up. He looked at Jack, expression still calm. “You should be more careful when pointing a gun at a man who spent his teenage years labeled a terrorist…”

Teenager. Terrorist. Jack nearly dropped his gun. Quatre R. Winner was a former Gundam pilot? But, rumor had it that all the Gundam pilots worked for the Preventer organization. His blood ran cold.

“Oh, you’ve figured it out. But, I’m afraid that it’s much too late.”

The door to the office opened and in came several Preventer agents, badges on chains around their necks and guns in hand.

“Jack Bower…” Quatre started as he reached into his pocket, “You’re under arrest for trafficking munitions, mobile suit construction supplies and Gundanium.” He then hung the Preventer badge around his neck.


End file.
